xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mythra
Mythra (Japanese: , Hikari; English dub: ) is one of the two deuteragonists, alongside Pyra, in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Special Legendary Blade, she can grant tremendous power to her Driver Rex, and his allies. She uses the power of light. She is one of the two forms of the Aegis, and another form that Pyra can assume. After a certain point in the game, Rex can freely switch between them at any time. Mythra is also a central character in Torna ~ The Golden Country. She is a Special Legendary Blade who can grant tremendous power to her Driver Addam and his allies. __TOC__ Appearance Mythra is essentially the same body as Pyra, having a slim yet curvaceous figure, the only differences being her long-blonde hair with two outer strands on each of her sides pointing upwards, golden eyes, clothing type and color. She wears a tiara with two wings pointing inwards on the sides with an emerald green/black gem, two tiny emerald gem earrings, and a white-green short skirted leotard. Her core crystal, located on her chest, is an emerald green color bearing a striking resemblance to the Conduit, with a missing portion shaped like an X in the middle. The X coming from Rex and her being linked after Pyra shared her life force with Rex and they bonded. The X portion is fused to Rex's chest. Mythra's outfit consists of the colors white, gold, emerald green and black, being primarily white. Mythra has emerald green energy lines along her body that glow in the dark, two of these lines are in the shape of two crosses, located on her chest, differing from the single X located on Pyra's chest. Mythra also has a green emerald gem strapped to her right thigh, white fingered gloves that cover most of her arms with large emerald gems at the end, two belt-like fabrics on the sides of her hips, along with a cape that resembles two scarves connected to her back. Her shoes each have two golden spikes protruding from the front to the sides of her calves. Personality Despite being the same being, Mythra is the polar opposite of Pyra, with their level of power seeming to represent their personality. With Mythra being the more powerful of the two, she is much more confident in herself, reckless, and independent. She has a short temper, a rude disposition, and openly says her thoughts – to the displeasure of others – even to Addam and Rex, her former and current Drivers. 500 years prior to Xenoblade Chronicles 2, when bonded with Addam, Mythra felt no sympathy for those who were caught in the wake of her enormous power, thinking herself above others given her status as an Aegis, and usually ignored the instructions of Adam, preferring to use Siren's powerful blasts of light against anything in her way. She was quick to resort to violence and was considered a simpleton by her party 500 years ago. This changed before she defeated Malos for the first time, however, when she ended up accidentally killing her young Gormotti friend Milton, and sinking three Titans while battling Malos. This shocked and mentally scarred her, and she realized how her power can devastate the world if not controlled. This realization carried on after she met Rex, as she was angered when she was awakened, fearing a repeat of the past. This seems to have changed her simple mindset by a large margin, as she is now capable of creating complex strategies in order to pinpoint enemy weaknesses and destroy them swiftly. She also realizes it is a bad idea to use her power while indoors, only opting to use them while in an open outside area away from people. While she became more logical, her rude demeanor still remained, as she is very sassy, cynical, disrespectful, and snobby to many of those around her. especially Rex. Mythra also tends to snore loudly and sleepwalk into other people's rooms, claiming she is a terrible sleeper. This ends up creating conflict due to Mythra misunderstanding and blaming the ones she walks in on for coming into her room instead, proceeding to pick up any object near her and throw them at the one she misunderstands, along with anyone else unfortunate enough to be standing nearby. Contrary to Pyra, Mythra is not a skilled cook. Despite her best efforts, she usually creates concoctions that bring those who consume them to their knees; it seems she forces them to eat, and they fear her power. As unpleasant as Mythra can be, she does have many redeemable qualities. She knows when she is wrong and is clearly able to reflect upon her poor judgement and work to become a better person and strategist. Throughout both her journeys with Addam and Rex, she stays strong-willed, remembers her goal to defeat Malos, and never gets deterred, knowing that the world is at stake. She becomes sympathetic as she understands Rex's feelings after the death of Haze, and decides to leave him alone, opening up to him more as the story progresses. She remains loyal to her Drivers, despite her rudeness, and she learns to rely more on her team and use their power in unison with her own in order to become an even stronger force. Aegis Mythra and Pyra are the two personifications of the Aegis, the legendary Blade wearing an emerald-like Core Crystal, from which Pyra can transform into Mythra and vice versa. She is sought by several people such as Bana, the Chairman of the Argentum Trade Guild, or the Torna organization. It is said that the effort to find the Aegis will sink the world into chaos. Rex is devoted to protect her, since Pyra gave Rex half her life force to bring him back from the dead. This caused them to become linked to each other, the downside is that when one feels pain or suffers an injury, the other one feels the same and gains the same injury. If one dies, so does the other. Story After Malos parted ways with Amalthus, Amalthus searched Alrest for another Driver to awaken the other Aegis. Addam, the hero of Torna, awakened Mythra and became her Driver at Olethro Playhouse. They then traveled through Torna and became allies with Lora, Jin, and Hugo. Mythra battled Malos multiple times during the Aegis War and even piloted Siren against him. Eventually, Addam and Mythra emerged victorious, but the war lead to the deaths of three Titans. Addam and Mythra then agreed to seal away her power; she created her alter-ego and sister Pyra, and Addam sealed her on board a Tornan ship, which he sunk beneath the Cloud Sea. 500 years later, the new organization of Torna brings up the Tornan ship in hopes of capturing Pyra. A salvager Rex ends up becoming the new Driver of the Aegis and promises to take Pyra to Elysium. Pyra, however, abstains from using Mythra's power out of fear of more destruction. After Vandham's death at the hands of Malos and Akhos, Mythra reawakens and uses Siren's power to quickly defeat the two. She then continues to travel with Rex, who can now switch between the two during battle. In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Abilities Specials * Lv. 1 - Ray of Punishment - Fire concentrated arrows of light at an enemy. * Lv. 2 - Photon Edge - Move at light speed to cut the enemy instantly. * Lv. 3 - Lightning Buster - Slice an enemy multiple times with a blade of light. * Lv. 4 - Sacred Arrow - Rain down arrows of light from above to tear the enemy apart. Blade Arts * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. Blade Skills * Foresight - Increases accuracy and evasion rate of team by 30% to 50% at max Affinity. * Lightspeed Flurry - Recharges Art or Special used by 20% to 100% upon landing a critical hit. * Glint - Increases critical hit rate by 5% to 15%. Field Skills * Light Mastery - Lv. 3 * Focus - Lv. 3 * Girls' Talk - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Desserts, Art * Pouch items: Cloud Sea Crab Sticks (Seafood), Final Chorus (Art) Affinity Chart In Torna ~ The Golden Country Arts Vanguard Arts * Glimpse the Future Art, Evade next X attacks (party) * Ray of Punishment, AOE / Toppled ↑ * Lightning Buster, AOE / Critical boost * Photon Edge, AOE Rear Guard Arts * Blinding Flash Art, Smash * Spectral Halo, Critical hit rate ↑ * Radiance Bomb, AOE / Knockback * Aureole, Arts recharge ↑ Abilities Specials * Lv. 1 - Twilight Striker - Launch a flurry of light-speed slashes, then finish up with a spinning strike. * Lv. 2 - Chroma Dust - Charge your sword with ether energy, then blast the enemy from mid-air. * Lv. 3 - Terminal Flash - A focused attack targeting a single enemy to annihilate them. * Lv. 4 - Hadron Impact - Let Addam make the first strikes, then nail the enemy from mid-air. Blade Skills * Foresight - Increases accuracy and evasion rate of team by 30% to 50% at max Affinity. * Lightspeed Flurry - Recharges Art or Special used by 20% to 60% upon landing a critical hit. * Glint - Increases critical hit rate by 5% to 15%. Field Skills * Focus - Lv. 3 * Power of Light - Lv. 3 * Girls' Talk - Lv. 1 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Desserts, Meats, * Pouch items: Miracle Parfait, Bunnit-Stuffed Peppers Affinity Chart In Super Smash Bros. Mythra appears as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Her artwork was also altered from its original appearance, adding clothing to cover up her cleavage as well as black leggings, most likely to keep the game's ESRB rating to E10+. Prior to this game's release, this edited design was added into the version 2.0 2 update as Massive Melee Mythra. Etymology Her Japanese name Hikari, in kanji, means "light". The English name, Mythra, alludes to Mitra, a reconstructed name of a Proto-Indo-Iranian Divinity, from whom derived Mitrá, Rigvedic name of a Indo-Aryan Divinity representing in time the Oath, Friendship, or (eye of, light of) the morning sun; and Mithra, Avestan name of a Zoroastrian angelic Divinity (yazata) of Covenant, Light and Oath. Trivia * The blue-green core crystal shared by Mythra and Pyra has a similar shape to that of the Lifeholds in Xenoblade Chronicles X and the Zohar in Xenosaga. It resembles a Latin cross, but with shortened side arms. * The USB Deluxe Edition of the Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack is a gold-colored USB stick shaped like an Aegis's core crystal, inscribed with the ancient Greek word πνεῦμα (pneuma). Merchandise In addition to the Pyra figure previously announcement by Nintendo, Monolith Soft has announced the Mythra and Siren figures made into a 1/7 scale respectively by Good Smile Company and Kotobukiya. The Mythra figure is approximately 210mm in height, and is based on a concept art designed by Masatsugu Saito. Gallery Artwork File:XC2 Mythra Artwork.png|Artwork Mythra_core_crystal_Artwork.png|Mythra's artwork in TGC Xenoblade-Chronicles-2-Characters-Art.jpg|Artwork XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-artwork.jpg|Artwork featured on Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack XC2-Mythra-concept-art.jpg|Concept artwork XC2 Mythra Concept Artwork.png|Concept artwork XC2 Famitsu Artwork2.png|Artwork featured on Famitsu December 2017 cover (without writing) XC2 Famitsu Artwork.png|Artwork featured on Famitsu December 2017 cover Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Screenshots XC2-Mythra-2.jpg|Mythra XC2-008.png|Mythra XC2-Pyra-selection.jpg|Rex driving Pyra then... XC2-Mythra-selection.jpg|switching to Mythra NintendoSwitch XenobladeChronicles2 scrn09 E3.png|Mythra Torna ~ The Golden Country Screenshots Mythra TGC_english screenshot 1.jpg|Mythra carrying her Aegis sword Mythra TGC_english screenshot 2.jpg|Mythra and Addam Mythra with Siren.png|Mythra and Siren Merchandise Mythra figure note17 img02 L.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure Mythra figure note17 img03.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure Mythra figure note17 img04.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure Pyra and Mythra figure note17 img05.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures XC2-Mythra-figure-MS.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure XC2-Mythra-figure.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure XC2-Mythra-figure-2.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-figures.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-figures-2.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures External links * Production note by Takahashi Sokantoku about the opening pre-order for Mythra figure * Mythra figure on the official Good Smile Company website fr:Hikari Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Blades Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:Mythra Category:XC2 Characters Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart Category:TTGC Protagonists Category:TTGC Playable Characters